One Moment
by pokeshipper1001
Summary: Ash heads home to pallet to see his friends.He really wants to see Misty and tell her his true feelings. Please tell me what you think!


It was a clear summer day as the sun was shinning and the slight breeze seemed to blow very slowly.A young ambitious raven-haired trainer stands at fork in the road with his two friends he had come to know during his travels in UNOVA. He knows that two will go right and only he will go left. This young trainer is Ash Ketchum as he sets out on another journey but this time back to his home town of Pallet. He turns to his friends Iris and Cilan and gives a goodbye.

"Well guys it looks like this is where we part." says Ash

"Ash, can't you stay longer?"iris asks with a very concerned look on her face.

"No, there is someone i need to meet back home." Ash answers with a wondering eye.

"But we've been through so much together!" Iris Exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Iris but i need to go home and do something very important..." Ash said as he trailed off thinking of the young redheaded water trainer he met 8 years ago. So very long ago the Cerulean gym leader had stolen this naive trainers heart. He had not realized it then but now he knew how he felt. He couldn't help but get lost in his own thoughts when his friends words brought him back in focus.

"Goodbye friend! One chapter ends and another opens!" Cilan says very wisely.

As this young trainer catches the boat back to Vermillion he can't help but think of Cilan's thought of how true these words knew what he had to do now. He arrives at the Vermillion port and immediately heads to to Cerulean to see the beautiful redheaded girl. With Pikachu by his side he feels as if the time has come to tell Misty his true feelings.

As Ash bust through the door of the Cerulean gym he exclaims, "I love you Misty Wa-!"

"She's like,not here." Daisy says sitting in a chair acting very smug.

"WHAT?where is she?" Ash asks confused.

"Well she went like ,to your house to greet you." Daisy explains. "OMG! I knew you loved Misty when I saw you years ago. My Lil' Sis is finally gonna get a BF!"

Ash quickly left as he did not want to embarrasses himself any further. He arrives at Pewter and thinks to Stop in on his friend Brock. The gym is closed and he figured he must have went to his house too. Ash runs to his home faster than a heart was pounding he was excited but afraid. He knew what he had to do but he,didn't know how she would feel. He finally reaches home and opens the door. He is so excited to see Misty he can barely stand it.

"SURPRISE!" All of Ash's good friends exclaim.

"May,Max,Dawn,Tracy,Brock,Professor Oak, Gary what are you all doing here?" Ash is confused but he is not actually interested at all he really cared about where Misty was. " Where's Misty at?" He exclaims.

"Well Ash Ketchum some things never change." A familiar voice shouted from the crowd.

"Misty!" Ash screamed as he ran over and hugged her.

" Well Ash I didn't know you missed me so much." Misty said with a bright red blush going across her face.

"Well of course I missed you Misty,it's been so long I was just so excited to see you." Ash said a red blush also stretching across his face.

"WOW Ash! you never hugged me like that." a young blue haired girl said.

"Oh hi dawn..." Ash said still hugging misty. He realized what he was doing and quickly let go of the hug. Misty was actually pretty upset when Ash let go as she was starting to enjoy it.

"What about me!" A brunette coordinator said with a smile on her face. She quickly flashed a gaze at her friend Dawn. They both knew how Misty felt toward the raven-haired boy. Always finding it so funny between the two how they hid their feelings.

"Hi May...where's Drew at?" Ash asked her friend from his Hoenn adventures. This made May blush. Ash knew the coordinators feelings toward Drew.

"Well Ash come and enjoy your party." Delia Ketchum said to her son sensing the awkward situation and quickly bringing Pikachu and Ash to the buffet she had designed just for him.

Ash could not help but notice Misty. She had matured so much since he last saw her. She had let her hair down something Ash has always been found of. She also has developed a curvy figure she no longer was the young child Ash had first met but she has become a beautiful girl. Misty couldn't help but notice Ash as well. She saw he had developed a strong build. A muscular upper body. She figured it be from all the training he had been doing ever since she left. He was no longer a young child but he was becoming a admirable young man.

(LATER THAT NIGHT)

It was around 1 A.M. and everyone was asleep. Ash dreamed about the different adventures he had. He remembered the first time he met Misty and this helped him rest easy. However he remembered the time Misty left him, the pain he had felt as she said goodbye. He awoke in a horrid state with tears swelled up in his eyes. He wandered down the stairs and looked outside. He saw Misty standing there looking up at the moon. He can't help but wonder what she was thinking out there. He notices her elegance as the wind blows her beautiful orange hair gingerly to the side. He realizes that fate has made this moment possible. He understands that he has to express his true feelings now.

"Hey Misty, why ya up so late." Ash asks noticing her beautiful emerald colored eyes. He gets lost in them. Her eyes were like a beautiful green meadow filled with grass pokemon he could stay in them all day long.

"Well Ash, I been doing a lot of thinking for a few years now." Misty explained looking away from Ash. " Actually it's been ever since we left each other back in Johto."

"Well what have you been thinking about?" Ash asks confused as ever.

"It's been about you and me...How I felt." Misty said still staring up at the full moon. Feeling so romantic under the glow with the one she loves.

" Really? I've thought about you too Misty." Ash said as he lightly brushed her orange hair that had fallen into her face out of the way of her eyes.

"Really?" Misty asked as she was staring deeply and vividly into Ash's big brown eyes,darker than the fur of a Tauros.

" Misty," Ash said as he grabbed her hand drawing her back into reality, " I love you."

"I love you too Ash, ever since we first met." Misty said.

For a while after this they were both shocked. Neither of them said a word as they continued to stare at the night sky. Ash had looked at Misty and she at him.

"So Misty...what does this,this mean?" Ash asked looking at the one he loved.

"Well Ash...what do you want it to mean?" Misty asked,still getting lost in Ash's brown eyes.

Ash slowly started to lean in and Misty did the same. Their lips finally met a moment they had both been waiting for after all those years they finally kissed. At first they were both shocked. The light kiss was kinda awkward for them. Once Ash saw that Misty was okay with it he deepened released and Misty quickly grasped Misty in a hug.

Ash hugged back and whispered softly into his new girlfriend's ear, "I love you."


End file.
